The Black Eyed Children
by LoveByAmortentia
Summary: River and the Doctor are vacationing in 1950s Florida when they begin to see Black Eyed Children. The Doctor believes that it is a race of invading aliens. So do a pair of his recently lost friends. Castiel is told to send himself and the brothers back to the 50's to hunt a band of demons that possessed children and persuaded adults to allow them into their homes.
1. Part One - The Time Lord

**PART ONE- THE TIME LORD**

The familiar sound of the TARDIS landing fills the console room, but does nothing to rid the Doctor's face of the seemingly-permanent frown etched upon his countenance. River hit some buttons and pulled some levers, and the sound stopped. She knew how to fly it properly, without any noise, but she thought that maybe the sound would cheer him up.

Two weeks of normal time had passed inside the TARDIS since the Doctor had watched his best friend disappear into a time he could never visit. Of course, in the course of those two weeks, the Doctor and River Song had traveled to many planets and met many new friends, and foes.

"Sweetie, we're here," River said, donning on a red sundress, a small handbag, a rather large hat, and a pair of overpriced sunglasses she had expertly swiped from a department store that was 60 years in the future. "Sebastian, Florida, 1953."

The Doctor nodded, not even taking the time to complain about the ridiculous ensemble River had made him wear instead of his usual clothes (it included surprisingly tight swim trunks and a sailor hat). He blinked furiously as they stepped from the Console Room out into the bright and warm Florida sun.

As they walked along the beautiful town of Sebastian, River took out a slip of paper with a name on it, _Ferndal_, and an address_._ It was a lodge right on the beach that she had found and wanted to stay at. As lost and lonely as the Doctor was without the Ponds, he still wanted to make River happy whenever he could, so whenever she asked for something such as a vacation, he always gave in.

As they came to the lodge, the pair passed by a young girl of about seven with jet black hair wearing a white dress and holding a red balloon. She stared at them as they passed, and began to follow them, not taking her eyes off of the back of the Time Lord's head. River and the Doctor communicated through some sideways glasses, indicating that they had both noticed the suspicious behavior and were currently running through every species they knew as they glanced back to survey their pursuer.

The little girl had stopped a few feet back and had let the balloon go. She was staring straight at the Doctor. He immediately felt something in his gut, something very, _very_ not good.

"River," he whispered, "what are the chances that you have your blaster with you at this very moment?"

His companion smiled, and whispered back, "Do you really have to ask, sweetie?" as she took the sonic blaster from her handbag, discreetly hiding it behind her back, with her finger on the trigger. The Doctor took his screwdriver from the pocket of his shirt and slowly approached the girl, who had begun to smile slightly.

"Hello, miss," the Doctor said quietly as he got down on one knee to be at her level. "Are you okay?"

She tilted her head to the side and said with a sickeningly sweet and innocent voice, "Yes, sir. I just couldn't help to notice that your girlfriend is very pretty." She was now staring at River, whom the Doctor could sense tensing up and pushing down slightly on the trigger of the blaster. The young girl turned on one foot and walked away without another word.

The Doctor and River shared a confused look, sure that the danger wasn't over, but ready to forget it happened and have a nice lunch. They continued into the Lodge and checked in, not even slightly aware of what was about to happen in the town of Sebastian.


	2. Part Two - The Hunters

**PART TWO - THE HUNTERS**

Bright sunlight pierced through dusty old curtains in the two-star Montana motel room. Dean walked into the grubby kitchenette and grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned back to the angel, obviously angry.

"No, Cas. We are not going back in time. We have our own monsters to fight here, in the present."

Cas frowned slightly and turned to Sam, who was making the beds.

"This is important. They weren't there before. It's like they just appeared. One minute there weren't any stories on them, and the next, it's a well known urban legend. I told you, this is something that could affect our present. You know how much a seemingly insignificant alteration can affect things. The Fates will notice what's going on soon enough."

"Well then, why is it our responsibility to fix it? What could we possibly do that would change what is going on? We don't even know what year we need to go! You said it yourself, the fates are going to work on it. We need to focus on our problems in the here and now. You know, Crowley, Purgatory, possible destruction of the human race?"

Cas ignored Dean and turned to Sam.

"I did some research," he said proudly, as if it were a big accomplishment, "and it turns out there was definitely some demon activity going on in the 50's and 60's. Reports of children with black eyes that devour souls are popping up everywhere, starting just around 1953. We have to stop them."

"Demons?" Sam scoffed. "Why are we traveling back in time to fight _demons_? Don't we have enough of those in our current time period?"

There was suddenly an intense look in Cas' deep blue eyes.

"The thing is, these demons weren't there before. They just appeared. As if something altered time and stuck them in the past. We need to figure out why they came here and kill them before they completely change the course of history. We _need_ to do this. It will save lives. Isn't that what you guys do? "

Sam and Dean shared a knowing glance and their expressions both transformed from anger to determination.

"So," Dean joined Sam and Cas in the living room, "what sort of research have you done?"

Castiel sat down on the grimy couch and folded his hands, suddenly quite serious.

"Well, I found out that the demons have only been possessing children, and that they persuade adults to let them into their homes, usually asking to use their telephone to call their parents. Only two people have reportedly survived their encounter with a black eyed child, having been hidden from sight as they watched the demon kill their parents or babysitter."

Sam already had his laptop on with multiple tabs open, each with different searches pertaining to black eyed children. After a few moments he looked up.

"Okay, get this," he started, and Dean walked over to him, ready for the information. "There are about three thousand articles about Black Eyed Children. Most of them are just urban legends," he clicked a few times and then continued, "but some are actual police reports. Most pertaining to one town in particular."

"Which town?" Dean asked, taking a swig from his beer.

"Sebastian, Florida," Sam responded, and before he could say anything else, Castiel had touched both of their foreheads and they were no longer in the motel room.


End file.
